Let's Smile!
by Ameru Sawada
Summary: Senyuman adalah salah satu obat termanjur untuk mengobati diri./Extra Chapters: Daemon's Smile-DaeAla- and Reborn's Smile -RebornxFon/Drabble (maybe) collections./ Requested by : Aoki and YuraHira/ #Happy Reading!
1. Gokudera's

_Tuhan menciptakan mulut._

_Seribu satu ekspresi bisa saja mulut lakukan._

_Tapi mulut yang baik tak mengeluarkan omelan._

_Mulut yang hangat tak mengeluarkan cacian._

_Mulut yang menyenangkan tak mengkerut kesal._

_Karena itu, tersenyumlah._

.

.

**LET'S SMILE! SMILE AND SMILE**

**Genre : Friendship/dan genre lainnya**

**Rate : K+ hampir T**

**Pair : Lihat cover ;) (ingat, lho cover (c) to the owner)**

**Warnings :** **Typo(s) , bahasa yang (mungkin) wara-warni, **_**flufless**_**, berpotensi bikin meleleh(?), de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

—_**1**__**st**__** Smile: Gokudera's—**_

.

**==59's POV==**

Aku tidak mengerti.

Sungguh tidak mengerti.

Orang itu selalu saja tersenyum. Memamerkan giginya yang putih itu dihadapan banyak orang.

Memuakkan melihat senyumannya itu.

'_Tapi..'_

Orang-orang disekitarnya..ikut tersenyum melihat senyumannya.

Bahkan _juudaime_ pun tersenyum melihat senyumannya.

Sial, harusnya akulah yang membuatnya tersenyum.

'_Aku iri..'_

Awas saja, kurobek senyumnya itu!

'_Dia benar-benar membuatku tersandung..'_

.

**==END 59's POV==**

* * *

**SYUUT**

**PRAAK**

"Wah! Hebat, Yamamoto-senpai!"

Teriakan para _junior_ itu agaknya membuat Gokudera mendongakkan kepalanya. Buku sains yang sendari tadi ia baca agak sedikit teralihkan.

Karenanya.

Dari kejauhan, sang bintang bersinar dengan indahnya. Ia menurunkan topinya, menghindari silaunya matahari sore itu. Senyumnya—yang lebih tepatnya senyum bodoh—tak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya itu.

_Wait_, tampan?

_Hell_, panasnya mentari pasti sudah merusak kinerja otak Gokudera. Bisa-bisanya ia seperti remaja wanita kasmaran—walau tak tampak dari luar.

Kadang Gokudera berpikir suatu saat mulut itu akan robek, karena saking banyaknya tersenyum. Yamamoto akan selalu menampakkan senyumnya itu _anywhere_, _anytime_, dan _every situation_.

Bahkan saat ia berhadapan dengan _assain_ terganas, Squalo Superbi, masih ada kesempatan ia tersenyum.

Salah tempat, kali, yaa…

Tapi jauh, jauh dari lubuk hati Gokudera yang terdalam,

Ia senang.

Ia senang melihat senyum itu.

Itu, bukan senyum palsu. Itu bukan senyum palsu yang selalu orang-orang kenakan didepannya.

Itu senyum tulus. Dan semua orang yang melihatnya akan merasa tenteram.

Termasuk Gokudera.

Tapi gurita terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkannya. Sejak ibunya meninggal, ia bukan _type_ orang yang suka menunjukkan perasaannya. Ia nyaman dengan muka temboknya yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada semua orang. Toh, ini wajah asli Gokudera. Bukan _topeng_.

"_Aku ingin melihat Gokudera tersenyum sekali."_

Kepingan ingatan itu kembali muncul dalam benak Gokudera. Ia ingat saat duduk berdua dengannya diatap, pemuda itu menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"_Bodoh. Mana mungkin aku bisa begitu."_

Itu yang waktu itu gurita jawab. Gokudera ingat, waktu itu Yamamoto mengerang kesal.

"_Yaah, padahal, kalau Gokudera tersenyum, pasti manis."_

Dan waktu itu Yamamoto mendapat sepakan gratis dari Gokudera.

"_Sekali lagi, _yakyuu-baka_. Aku __**tidak **__manis."_

Sebal. Gokudera sebal dikatai manis. Walau ia akui (setelah berkaca ribuan kali) ia lumayan manis.

"_Ahahaha, kau terlalu lucu dan manis, Hayato-chan~"_

Waktu itu Gokudera sudah terlalu capek untuk menanggapi.

Tapi, ia senang. Entah kenapa, digoda terus oleh Yamamoto membuatnya senang. Setiap bersamanya, Gokudera merasa—senang. Ah, bahkan ia tak berani mengakuinya.

Tapi ketika Yamamoto berubah serius, hati Gokudera tercelos.

Rasanya aneh dan—sedih, melihat ekspresi Yamamoto yang beda dari biasanya. Penuh amarah. Ketika ia begitu, ia menjadi orang paling menakutkan yang pernah Gokudera kenal. Ketika ia berubah suram, ia menjadi orang paling menyedihkan yang pernah Gokudera kenal.

Pokoknya, ia merindukan sosok Yamamoto yang hangat. Ah, lagi-lagi.

Tapi, kali ini Gokudera akan belajar jujur.

Gokudera akan belajar jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Demi diri_nya_.

Termasuk mencoba yang satu ini.

* * *

**PRAAK**

Satu lagi _homerun_ tercipta.

Sangat jauh. Sangat indah. Sangat mengagumkan.

Gokudera sampai bengong. Mulutnya menganga. Wajahnya entah kenapa memanas karena kagum.

"Gokudera!"

Panggilan itu. Gokudera mau tak mau menengok kearahnya.

"Yamamoto."

"Hey, boleh duduk?" Yamamoto lalu mengambil posisi disebelah Gokudera.

"_Homerun_ tadi.."

"Ya, itu aku!" Senyuman bangga tercetak diwajahnya. Gokudera merasa pipinya memanas.

"_Congrats_." Jawab Gokudera—datar. Walau dalam hatinya, ia tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau kenapa, Gokudera? Terlihat lesu.." Wajahnya mendekat. Membuat surai keperakan kalap.

"B—bodoh, menjauhlah!" Kalap. Yamamoto tertawa melihatnya.

"Ohya, _homerun _itu kupersembahkan untukmu!" Gokudera mendongak keheranan. Maniknya membulat. Wajahnya, Gokudera yakin sudah sangat merah.

Ia tatap _auburn_ yang tengah tersenyum lembut itu.

"Ap—"

"Karena Gokudera, yang telah memberiku semangat." Ia sandarkan kepalanya diatas bahu Gokudera. Rasanya hangat.

"Untukmu." Lalu Yamamoto kembali mengadu pandang dengan _emerald_ yang masih membulat itu.

Dasar.

Kenapa _yakyuu-baka_ itu selalu membuatku berpacu dengan jantung?

Tapi, bukankah aku sudah janji akan jujur dengan hatiku?

Lalu.

Tersenyum.

Tampak, Gokudera tersenyum.

"—Eh—"

"Kuterima, _yakyuu-baka_." Masih. Senyuman itu terluki diwajahnya. Ah, jadi begini rasanya tersenyum tulus.

Hangat.

Dan terasa damai.

"Hore! Gokudera tersenyum!" Ia bangkit dari tumpuan bahu Gokudera, terlonjak dan tersenyum senang. Senang sekali.

Gokudera tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Kau yang membuatku begini, bodoh." Ia balik bersandar pada bahu tegap sang kekasih.

Apa? Kekasih?

Tidakah kau sadar kalau mereka sudah lama menjalin hubungan?

"Hehe, _aishiteru_, Hayato." Yamamoto cium pucuk keperakan yang harum itu. Gokudera masih menyetakkan senyum.

"_Ti amo_, Takeshi." Ia menutup mata sebentar, merasakan semilir angin sore itu, dan merasakan dekapan sang kekasih yang hangat rasanya.

.

.

**WAIT FOR THE OTHER'S SMILE!**

* * *

Kembali. Ameru publish fic. Sadar, woi! UAS! Besok banyak banget materinya! *gulung2*

Ah, waktu saya curi2 pict dari .st, saya jdi terinpirasi membuatnya. Semoga reader semua nggak membunuh author karena agak OOC ._. *angkat tangan*

.

Oke! Sampai jumpa dichapter 002!


	2. Hibari's

_Jangan salahkan wajahku ini._

_Yang datarnya seperti tembok._

_Salahkan ayahku karena punya 'burung' ._

_Tapi, kalau memang kau mau._

_Kau harus membayar._

.

.

**LET'S SMILE! SMILE AND SMILE**

**Genre : Friendship/ dan genre lainnya**

**Pair : kufufu~ lihat di cover ( cover (c) to owner)**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , agak OOC, berpotensi menaikkan gula darah, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

—**2****nd**** Smile: Hibari's—**

Seperti yang kita tahu. Hibari itu **tidak **pernah tersenyum.

Sekalinya tersenyum, itu seringaian.

Walaupun begitu, tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Dasar wajah tembok.

Tapi,

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit berubah.

Ingat, hanya sedikit.

Tapi perubahan yang sedikit itu terlalu terasa dalam diri Hibari. Terlalu terasa.

Hingga membuatnya heran sendiri.

Sebenarnya, makhluk balada apa, sih, yang membuat _skylark_ berubah?

.

.

* * *

Kertas terkutuk itu akhirnya ludes juga. Capek. Hibari capek.

Ia tatap langit sore itu dari balik jendela ruang komite. Mendung, gelap dan berawan. Entah mengapa, udara makin dingin.

Pasti sebentar lagi hujan.

Ah, mungkin malam ini Hibari akan menginap disekolah lagi. Jangan tanya kenapa. Pastilah kalian tahu.

_Yes_. Lupa bawa payung dan jas hujan.

Gengsi itu memang ada saja. Tidak bawa payung dan jas hujan, menginap pun jadi. Tapi sekarang, Hibari memikirkan hal lain.

Orang itu…kenapa tidak pernah muncul?

Ah, bicara soal orang itu. Sedikit, namun pasti, telah mengubah Hibari. Eh, kalian tidak percaya? Bukankah sudah dijelaskan diawal?

Ada makhluk balada yang membuat _skylark_ berubah.

Dulu Hibari yang terkesan tidak perduli dengan para pemakan rumput, sekarang jadi suka lirik-lirikan. Pertahanannya pun bisa dibilang mulai menurun.

Hibari sekarang jadi gampang curiga, bertanya-tanya, dan bosan. Entah kenapa setiap kali memikirkannya, waktu berjalan sangat lambat.

Sekarang orang itu tidak pernah muncul. Sudah seminggu ini ia tidak pernah muncul. Biasanya, kalau Hibari sedang bosan, ia akan muncul dari balik kabutnya, tersenyum mesum, tertawa khasnya, lalu mencubiti pipi putih Hibari. Yang mendapat balasan ciuman maha mesra dari tonfanya.

Tapi, sebenarnya tidak masalah, sih. Toh, dia menjadi pembunuh kebosanan Hibari. Dan orang itu juga tidak pernah keberatan.

"_Asalkan buat Kyoya-kun, salto sampai ujung dunia pun aku sanggupi."_

Gombal. Kenapa makhluk biadab itu selalu saja melontarkan gombal segaring itu.

"Hmph. Dasar _herbivore_ nanas." Umpatnya.

Sial, nanas itu membuatnya jatuh dalam balada siswi SMA yang lagi tenggelam dalam cinta.

Eh? Cinta?

Haduh, pesona nanas.

"Kufufu, Kyoya-kun~" Akhirnya. Setelah dikira menjadi sajian restoran, buah itu muncul juga.

Sepasang manik _heterochrome_ masuk dalam jarak pandang Hibari.

"Nanas." Mukuro Rokudo hanya tertawa mesum seperti biasa.

"_Miss me_, Kyoya-kun?" Tanyanya. Senyumnya masih saja terpatri disana.

Hibari diam sebentar, "Sedikit." Jawabnya. Acuh.

"Jahat~ padahal aku membawamu ini~" Sesaat kemudian sebuah benda keras menusuk pipi Hibari. Dari rasanya, sepertinya bentuknya persegi panjang.

Namun Hibari tak kunjung menoleh.

"Eh? _Nande_, Kyoya-kun?" Mukuro pun mulai bingung.

"Seminggu menghilang, " Tonfa sudah ditangan.

"_**Kamikorosu**_." Langsung serang!

Sayang Mukuro cepat bereaksi dan melompat kebelakang.

"Oya oya, marah, ya.." Senyum Mukuro agak memudar, sebelum tertawa singkat melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Hn. Kau membuatku bosan." Ujar Hibari—yang bagi author—ga nyambung.

". . ?" Hibari merasa menginjak sesuatu.

Apa itu? Benda yang tadi menusuk pipinya, kah?

Hibari angkat kakinya, dan melongok kebawah.

Itu coklat.

"Coklat?" Mukuro mengangguk.

"Aku ingat seminggu yang lalu saat kita berdua berjalan di distrik itu.." Mukuro menerawang.

.

.

* * *

_Distrik sangat ramai. Walau jam di jantung distrik menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, kelap-kelip lampu malam dan ramainya kendaraan mewarnai malam itu. Tak pernah sepi._

_Sehabis menjenguk Chrome di rumah sakit, Mukuro dan Hibari bergegas pulang._

_Sebenarnya Hibari tidak ada urusan dengan adiknya Mukuro itu. Hanya saja, ia merasa tidak enak. Aneh, bukan?_

_Saat itulah ketika Mukuro berujar, "Uwaa! Dinginnya, Kyoya-kun~!"_

"_Nanas, jangan sekali-kali memelukku.." Balasnya dingin. Niat untuk memeluk kekasih tercinta batal sudah._

"_Oya oya, jahat." Matanya menangkap sebuah kedai minum, "Hei. Masuk dulu, yuk."_

.

"_Coklat panasnya dua. Err.., satunya jangan terlalu manis.." Ujar nanas pada sang penjaga toko. Lalu Mukuro kembali ke tempat duduknya._

_Diam beberapa saat. Hibari hanya menatap keluar jendela. Datar._

"_Silakan." Asap coklat panas mengepul mengenai wajah Hibari._

"_Tenang saja, sudah kubilang agar tidak terlalu manis.." Ujar Mukuro seraya menyesap minuman hangat itu._

"_Lumayan." Ucapnya sekenanya. Rupanya Mukuro tidak berbohong._

_Mukuro tersenyum dibalik _mug_ gelasnya._

.

.

* * *

"Lalu?" Hibari memotong adegan _flashback_ tersebut, "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan acaramu menghilang."

"Ada, " Mukuro maju, "Setelah kejadian itu, besoknya aku bertanya pada pelayan kedai itu jenis coklat itu. Ternyata tidak ada, jadi aku terbang ke Italia untuk mencarinya.." Ujarnya.

Hibari menatap coklat batangan itu.

"Kurang kerjaan." Lalu ia duduk di sofa ruangan itu. Mukuro mengikuti, lalu ia letakkan kepalanya diatas bahu Hibari.

"Ehm, aku baru pulang, " Katanya, "Jadi, biarkan aku tidur…"

Hening. Tidak ada yang bicara lagi.

**SRET**

Hibari memutuskan membuka bungkusan itu. Agak sayang juga jika tidak dimakan.

**HAP**

Pahit. Tapi pahitnya pas.

"Hn. Hey—" Hibari menoleh, dan mendapati Mukuro tidur dengan damai dipundaknya.

Dasar. Deminya, _herbivore_ itu sampai rela berkeliling Italia.

Ia letakkan kepala Mukuro dipangkuannya, lalu mengelusnya sebentar.

Seulas senyum—bukan seringaian—tercetak diwajah Hibari.

"Dasar nanas kurang kerjaan."

.

.

* * *

_Hibari Kyoya, 15 tahun._

_Menjalani hidup dengan datar-datarnya. Tetap berada diatas tanah._

_Namun,_

_Semakhluk biadab mengubah harinya_

_Membuatnya rela melakukan kegiatan pemakan rumput_

_Tapi,_

_Ia tahu bahwa itu tulus._

_Hibari Kyoya, 15 tahun._

_Berubah setelah menemukan nanas._

.

.

**WAIT FOR THE OTHER'S SMILE!**

* * *

Walau 6918 bukan salah satu _pair_ fav Ameru, tpi Ameru tetap bersikap professional.

Eeh, nggak nyangka banyak yg suka.., walau jujur ini _a bit_ OOC, tapi syukur banyak yg suka!

Ngomong2 Ameru bsk akan selesai UAS, jdi mungkin fic yg hiatus bisa segera Ameru kerjakan.

Nah! Sampai jumpa di chapter 003!

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**==HIKAGE NATSUHIMIKO==**

**==CALISTA MIU==**

**==ALEXANDRA MARIELLA==**

**AND YOU ALL!**


	3. Tsuna's

_Dia pergi_

_Hilang_

_Tidak bisa kurasakan pelukannya lagi_

_Tidak bisa kulihat wajahnya lagi_

_Apakah ini kutukan?_

_Apakah Tuhan tidak menginginkan aku bahagia?_

_Setelah orangtuaku, kini…_

_Dia yang Kau ambil.._

.

.

**LET'S SMILE! SMILE AND SMILE**

**Genre : Romance (Oke akhirnya pindah genre utama) /genre lainnya**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : (males bilang lihat poster) 8059, 6918, G27, XS, Bel26/BelFran—cover (c) to owner**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , berpotensi bkin emosi naik-turun, **_**a bit **_**OOC, awas gula darah naik, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

"_Tsu—Tsuna, maaf, yaa.." Ujarnya parau. Merah segar turun dari sela-sela mulutnya._

"_TIDAK! KUMOHON! BERTAHANLAH! MEDIS AKAN SEGERA DATANG!" Dengan berlinang air mata, Tsunayoshi Sawada meneriaki sosok yang sedang terbaring lemah._

"_Ja—jangan berteriak..ka—kau..uhuk…jangan panik.." Warna merah segar kembali ia muntahkan. _

"_Sudah jangan bicara lagi—" Tangan Tsunayoshi mendadak dingin. Rupanya tangan yang lebih besar darinya membungkus tangannya. Sayang, tangan besar itu tak berisi kehangatan._

_Dingin._

_Disinilah mereka._

_Diantara gang sempit ketika Tsunayoshi menemukan orang yang ia kasihi tergeletak berlinang darah sehabis ditembak orang tak dikenal._

"_Giotto—"_

"_Sudahlah. Kau..wajahmu yang begitu tampak jelek..uhuk—" Masih terbatuk, Giotto menyeka air mata yang masih membanjiri manik caramel Tsunayoshi._

"_Jangan pergi—" Lirih Tsunayoshi. Ia merasa tangan ini tak akan pernah merangkulnya lagi._

"_Berjanjilah padaku, Tsunayoshi…" Giotto menatap nanar langit yang mulai menggelap dan bergemuruh._

_Sebentar lagi hujan. Segala rasa sakitnya akan terbawa oleh hujan._

_Giotto tersenyum._

"_Berjanjilah.." Kini ia genggam tangan mungil itu. Tsunayoshi tak bisa menahannya lagi. Air mata kembali membanjiri pelupuk matanya._

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa?_

"_Kau payah, Tsunayoshi. Sudah kubilang..jangan menangis.." Giotto terkekeh melihat ekspresi Tsunayoshi._

"_Disaat seperti ini—"_

"_Kalau kau menangis.., aku akan sedih.." Lirih pria _blonde_ itu._

_Tertegun._

_Tsunayoshi tak pernah melihat mimic serius seorang Giotto sebelumnya._

"_Kau belum menjawab permintaanku, Tsunayoshi.." Ujar Giotto lagi._

"_Ah, aku…, " Terdiam sebentar. Tsunayoshi masih ingin merasakan tangan itu._

"…_tentu.."_

_Kembali. Lengkungan halus terbentuk diwajah Giotto._

"_Kalau begitu berjanjilah.."_

.

.

* * *

**PIP PIP PIP PIP**

Suara alarm _digital_ bergema di Sabtu pagi yang indah. Matahari mulai membagikan kehangatan cahayanya pada penduduk Bumi. Burung-burung yang berterbangan bernyanyi. Mensyukuri anugerah yang telah Tuhan berikan pada mereka. Yaitu, hari baru.

"Kh…" Seorang bersurai _brunette_ bangkit dari alam mimpinya ketika suara alarm itu menginterupsi tidurnya. Ia tekan tombol _off_ pada alarm itu.

Sebentar. Ia terduduk diatas ranjangnya. Mata coklat besarnya menunjukkan kekosongan. Tidak ada cahaya. Cahaya kehidupan yang memberi energy bagi makhluk hidup untuk terus hidup. Namun kini mata itu redup.

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Jalur air mata terlihat membekas di pipinya. Ia usap pipinya yang sekarang lembab oleh air matanya.

"…" Diam. Ia hanya menatap nanar langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Entah sudah berapa kali sekeping ingatan it uterus muncul dan berputar dikepalanya seperti rekaman rusak.

Tsuna benci. Tsuna benci ingatan itu terus terngiang dikepalanya. Ingatan itu, ingatan tentang orang yang sangat ia kasihi. Orang yang mengisi harinya yang buram dan tak tentu arah setelah ditinggal ayahanda dan ibunda 5 tahun lalu. Lalu kini?

Orang yang sangat ia cintai itu telah pergi. Ia mati setelah tertembak oleh orang tak dikenal 2 tahun lalu.

Entah kenapa, Tsuna merasa kalau Tuhan tengah memberinya kutukan. Tuhan mengutuk dirinya untuk tidak mencicipi kebahagiaan. Setelah ditinggal orangtuanya, kini Tuhan mengambil Giotto—satu-satunya penolongnya—dari sisinya. Lengkap sudah.

"Sudahlah.." Gumamnya. Ia menutup matanya sebentar. Lalu, bangkit dari ranjang untuk membuat sarapan.

.

.

* * *

_Tidak ada gunanya aku berjanji, karena sekuat apapun janji itu kupegang, tameng atas diriku telah hancur._

.

* * *

Hari sabtu. Sebagian orang manfaatkan untuk bersantai. Melepas penat dan stress disela-sela aktifitas produktif. Jalan raya yang biasanya padat, kini lengang. Hanya terlihat beberapa kendaraan melintas, dan sesekali rombongan sepeda berjalan beriringan melewati jalanan yang sepi bebas kendaraan. Menghirup sebanyak mungkin oksigen yang telah Tuhan berikan.

"Tapi, sebanyak apapun oksigen yang Tuhan berikan, dada ini selalu saja sesak.." Itulah gumaman Tsuna ketika ia duduk termenung disebuah pinggiran sungai. Sungai itu tidak terlalu lebar dan deras, hanya sebuah sungai kecil yang damai. Diatasnya sebuah jembatan beton berdiri kokoh.

Tsuna rasakan angin bertiup pelan, memainkan rambutnya dengan gerakan halus dan tenang. Tanpa disadari, air mata itu kembali turun.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit. Walaupun langit sedang cerah dan dunia tersenyum, disini, Tsuna menangis sakit.

"_Gi—Giotto-san, a—aku me—menyukaimu.."_

Tsuna teringat. Saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Giotto. Waktu itu ekspresi Giotto sangat manis. Mata _shappire_-nya membulat dan wajahnya memerah.

Tsuna ingat itu.

Giotto pun menangis buaya sambil menggumam 'akhirnya kau nyatakan juga' seraya memeluk Tsuna. Tak bisa dihitung kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan waktu itu.

Namun kini. Hampa yang Tsuna rasakan.

Ia buka lagi matanya. Menatap kedepan seberang sungai itu. Kepergian Giotto terlalu tiba-tiba. Tsuna—yang sudah 2 tahun belakangan—masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Giotto.

Terlalu banyak kenangan yang Giotto tinggalkan. Terlalu banyak sampai tak bisa dibendung.

.

Kadang Tsuna berpikir, lebih baik ia bunuh diri saja. Tsuna sudah pernah mencoba itu. Sekali, ia pernah mau terjun dari gedung Nami-chuu, yang akhirnya digagalkan karena Hibari Kyoya memergokinya. Setelahnya, Tsuna terus mengurungkan niat untuk bunuh diri.

"Uuh…" Air matanya semakin deras turun. Ia seka.

"Kenapa…kenapa…" RIntihnya. Rasanya dada ini, ditekan dari dalam dan luar. Begitu sakit.

"Aku tidak bisa…menepati janjimu.., Giotto…"

Angin yang bertiup, aliran sungai yang tenang. Mereka menyaksikannya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

"_Tsuna, berhenti memanggilku Giotto-san! Aku belum setua itu!"_

"_Eh—memangnya kenapa, Giotto-san?"_

"_Argh, kau mengatakannya lagi! Kita 'kan sepasang kekasih, untuk apa embel-embel '-san' itu?"_

"_Eh, aku—"_

"_Aku ingin kau panggil aku Giotto."_

"_Ti—tidak bisa, soalnya 'kan kau lebih tua dariku, Giotto—"_

"_Giotto. Jangan tambahkan '-san' ."_

"…_.Giotto.."_

"_Nah. Begitu."_

.

.

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji seperti 2 tahun lalu, Giotto!" Jerit Tsuna. Disaat seperti ini, Tsuna sudah seperti orang sakit jiwa.

"Tidak bisa…" Lirihnya. Ia rapatkan kedua lututnya, lalu ia benamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Menangis dalam diam.

Sudah tidak bisa. Tsuna tidak sanggup menerima ini semua, "Aku…aku—"

_Tidak boleh!_

Tsuna mendongak, "E—Eh—"

_Tsuna yang kukenal tidak akan cengeng seperti anak perempuan!_

"Siapa—" Suara itu terngiang begitu saja diantara gemericik air dan tiupan angin.

_Tepati janjimu, Tsuna!_

"Gio…tto..?" Tsuna terbata. Benarkah suara dibenaknya ini adalah…

"Giotto—?"

_Tsuna, aku pergi, bukanlah akhir dari segalanya…_

Tidak. Bagi Tsuna, ini akhir dari segalanya…

_Masih ada Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto-kun! Masih ada Sasagawa-san, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, dan yang lainnya!_

"Tapi.."

_Mereka akan sedih kalau kau sedih, Tsuna…_

"…"

_Tolonglah…_

"Giotto…segitukah.." Tsuna berhenti menangis. Ia merasa hangat didadanya. Inikah,

Yang disebut harapan?

_Ya…, ayo, rasakanlah.., bahwa dunia, tidak sedang mengutukmu…, dunia tersenyum padamu…_

Hangat. Bisa Tsuna rasakan itu. Rasanya ia mendapatkan kembali apa yang selama ini telah hilang.

"…._arigatou_.."

Akhirnya

Setelah 2 tahun tenggelam dalam lautan kesedihan,

Tsuna tersenyum.

Tersenyum setelah hampir tak pernah lagi.

Air matanya meleleh lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Giotto…terimakasih atas semuanya…" Senyumannya makin melebar. Ah, rasanya, Tuhan memberikan angin kehangatan lagi padanya.

.

.

* * *

"_Berjanjilah..untuk selalu tersenyum…dimanapun.."_

"…_tapi..tanpamu, aku tidak bisa.."_

"_Kau pasti bisa. Kau adalah malaikatku, Tsuna, malaikat tidak pernah bersedih.."_

"…_kh…"_

"_Aku akan selalu bersamamu…, meski tubuh ini tidak akan pernah.."_

"_Tidak..kumohon…"_

"_Maukah?"_

"…_baik..lah.."_

"_Bagus. _Ti amo_, Tsuna, selamat tinggal.."_

"Aishiteru_, Giotto.."_

**WAIT FOR THE OTHER'S SMILE!**

* * *

Dengerin lagu galau malem2 sambil ngerjain beginian, asli menguji iman utk nggak nangis QwQ

Entah knp, klo menyebutkan G27, dlm pikiranku pastilah 'klo ga hurt/comfort, tragedy' /author jahat/ makanya ide utk kali ini bertemakan itu…, ung…, sebenernya agak jahat juga bkin Giotto jdi Dead Chara, tpi~ mo gmn lagi~ /?

Utk yg sudah review, trimakasih bnyk~ meski Ameru masih kena penyakit males bales review lewat PM.., hehehe~~

Okey! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**SEPCIAL THANKS:**

**==HIKAGE NATSUHIMIKO==**

**==CALISTA MIU==**

**==ALEXANDRA MARIELLA==**

**==KAZUE ICHIMARU==**

**==NUR-CHAN THE FUJOSHI==**

**==AOKI==**

**==SALMAASUKA==**

**==TSUKI KAGAMI==**

**AND YOU ALL!**


	4. Xanxus'

**PRAANG**

"VOOOIII!"

"Shishi, lagi-lagi boss dan Squalo bertengkar.." Ujar Bel sambil menyumpal lubang telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya. Tawa khasnya menggema di ruang tamu markas Varia di Italia.

"_Please_, deh, Bel-senpai, _your laugh is disguisting_.." Ujar—hina—Fran dengan nada malas. Alhasil 3 pisau menancap dengan indah dikepalanya yang berhiaskan topi kodok tersebut.

"Shishi, dasar norak, pakai bahasa inggris.." Balas Bel mengejek.

"Tawamu lebih norak." Balas Fran sarkastik.

"Shishishi, kubunuh kau, kodok.."

**SLEP**

**SLEP**

**PRAANG**

"VOOIII! BERHENTI MELEMPARIKU DENGAN BOTOL BIR, BRENGSEEEK!" Teriak Squalo dengan bahasanya yang…wao warna-warni.

Yah, inilah kehidupan markas Varia yang indah dan damai (dalam situasi tertentu) .

.

.

**LET'S SMILE! SMILE AND SMILE!**

**Genre : Romance/ genre lainnya**

**Rate : T..?**

**Pair : 8059, 6918, G27, XS, Bel26/BelFran**

**Setting : TYL!Ver!Varia**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , bahasa indah berwarna, berpotensi bkin gula darah naik dan senyum2 sendiri, **_**a bit **_**OOC, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Pernah terpikirkan oleh Squalo untuk lari dari markas Varia.

Tapi Levi menangkap basah dirinya yang mencoba melompat dari lantai 2 markas Varia. Alhasil ia dikerem oleh Xanxus dikamarnya selama sehari.

Rencana lainnya adalah dengan keluar dari markas dengan lagak normal, namun tidak akan pernah kembali kesana. Istilahnya, pelarian yang halus.

Namun betapa pintarnya boss Varia ini. Dengan sedikit pemaksaan dan kekerasan, Squalo berhasil dibawa (baca: diseret) pulang ke markas.

Pengen bunuh diri, itu sama saja menyia-nyiakan nyawa. Sayang juga, bukan?

Akhirnya Squalo gondok sendiri.

.

.

* * *

_Tidakkah kau sadari kalau sikapnya itu tanda ia perduli?_

.

* * *

Hari ini ada yang aneh.

Alis Squalo teraut heran melihatnya. Tenang sekali hari ini.

"Voi, mana boss brengsek itu?" Tanya si rambut _silver_ pada Bel dan Fran yang tengah bermalas-malasan diruang tamu markas.

"Eeh? Sejak pagi tidak terlihat, tuh.." Fran menjawab sekenanya, lalu kembali melahap keripik kentangnya.

"Shishishi, aku juga tidak melihat Levi hari ini.." Jawab Bel tidak nyambung. Squalo merasa sia-sia bertanya pada dua makhluk ini.

Lalu Squalo pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

Squalo berjalan santai melewati lorong-lorong markas yang berbentuk istana era pertengahan tersebut. Ia melihat pemandangan siang itu dimana tidak ada awan yang menghalangi eksisnya matahari.

'_Levi..juga tidak terlihat..'_ Pikir Squalo—entah kenapa.

Sudah lama Squalo tahu kalau Levi sangat mengagumi Xanxus, dan ia sudah lama tahu kalau Levi _menyukai_ boss-nya itu (ini benar. Levi _murni menyukai_ Xanxus) .

Entah kenapa perasaan aneh berkecamuk dalam diri Squalo. Squalo memegangi dada sebelah kirinya yang mendadak sakit.

"V—Voi! Kenapa, sih?!" Geramnya tatkala pacu jantungnya tidak mau normal.

'_VOOIII MASA AKU CEMBURU SAMA LEVI?! DAN BUAT APA COBA AKU CEMBURU SAMA BOSS TAK PUNYA OTAK ITU?!' _Squalo mencak-mencak sendiri. Bodoh karena sudah cemburu pada empunya kumis lele dan boss-nya yang tidak tahu diri itu.

Sudah diputuskan Squalo _tidak _cemburu.

.

.

* * *

_Aku tidak cemburu. Tapi hati ini berkata lain…_

.

* * *

Setelah berkutat dengan hati kecilnya, Squalo memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan boss-nya itu. Ingat, hanya melihat. Bukan berarti dia perduli.

Squalo diam terpatri didepan pintu ganda besar berwarna coklat itu. Gagangnya yang dicat warna emas berkilauan memberi kesan megah pada pintu itu.

**GRIEET**

Pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan besar dimana kasur ukuran _king size_ diletakkan mengapit dengan tembok. Squalo tercengang.

Tidak, tidak tercengang dengan kasur _king size_ itu. Ini lebih membuatnya tercengang.

Tak jauh dari kasur itu, sebuah sofa panjang yang dilapisi beludru merah marun diletakkan. Didepannya terdapat sebuah meja kaca kecil. Disofa itu duduk sang boss yang sendari tadi Squalo cari. Sedang duduk,

Sambil membaca buku.

Ulangi, membaca buku.

Membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal, lengkap dengan kacamata baca _minus_ berbingkai hitam. Sungguh pemandangan—yang bagi Squalo—sangat aneh. Mengingat boss-nya ini bukan kutu buku, dan pemalas.

Menyadari dirinya dipandangi seseorang, Xanxus mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap iris keabuan yang menatapnya heran.

"Sampah, kau melihat kemana?" Panggilan itu sukses membuat Squalo tersentak kaget.

"Kau…sedang apa disini?" Tanya Squalo balik. Ia sangat ingin tahu makhluk biadab apa yang merasuki boss-nya ini.

"Oh? Si kumis lele itu meminjamkanku novel yang baru selesai ia baca. Lumayan bagus juga.." Xanxus menunjuk buku tebal itu yang rupanya sebuah novel.

Novel? Apakah boss ini membaca novel roman picisan?

"Bukan, sampah, tapi mengenai pembantaian. Kau pikir aku akan membaca roman picisan..? Itu menjijikkan seperti sampah." Teng! Xanxus mulai mirip Reborn—bisa membaca jalan pikiran orang.

"V—VOII! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMBACA PIKIRANKU!" Hardiknya kesal. Semburat merah terlihat dipipinya. Entah antara malu atau kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa kau kesini, sampah?"

"Voi, kupikir kau sedang bersama Levi.., lagipula kau tidak keluar dan tidak ada dimeja makan seperti biasa.." Jelas Squalo sambil melipat tangannya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada dinding. Squalo ingat pengakuan salah seorang _maid_ yang mengantarkan nampan sarapan Xanxus kekamar.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Goda Xanxus—lengkap dengan seringaiannya. Squalo kalap—merasa makna kalimatnya tadi terbaca.

"VOIII! SIAPA YANG CEMBURU DENGAN SAMPAH SEPERTIMU, BRENGSEEK?!" Teriaknya marah, lalu keluar dengan membanting keras-keras pintu itu.

Sementara Xanxus yang melihat itu, hanya terkekeh. Senang rasanya melihat Squalo yang terdeteksi _tsundere_ itu.

"Hah, dasar sampah.." Senyuman terkulum singkat diwajah Xanxus, dan ia kembali fokus pada bacaannya.

.

.

* * *

"VOIIII! SIAPA YANG CEMBURU?!" Sementara Squalo yang merasa _pissed off_ mencak-mencak dan berteriak sendiri seperti orang terserang PMS. Mammon yang kebetulan lewat langsung _sweatdrop _ ditempat.

"_Yare yare_, kenapa coba?" Tanya Mammon penuh keheranan.

* * *

.

.

_Hm, walau ia termasuk sampah, dia lain dimataku._

_Memang dia berisik dan temperamental, namun sifat itulah yang kusukai darinya._

_Haha, dasar sampah._

_Tsunderenya itu selalu saja membuatku tersenyum._

**WAIT FOR THE OTHER'S SMILE!**

* * *

Hujan2, dengerin Boys and Girls, bener2 klop dng cerita! *w*) dan ntah knp baca beginian ngakak sendiri X'D

Ntah knp, stiap kali memikirkan pair XS, intinya adlh 'pair sweet namun rada BDSM' (ad yg tau BDSM disini?) jadinya kepikiran utk buat fic yg themanya humor yang _fluff_, tpi ntah kerasa _fluff_-nya ato ndak ._. Dan disini Varia saya buat TYL!Ver, dimana Fran ad, tpi si Mammon juga ad =w=)a

Soal Xanxus, SUMPAH DIA OOC BGT, DAN APA COBA DIA BACA NOVEL?! UNTUNG BUKAN NOVEL CINTA KLO NGGAK BAKALAN SENSASIONAL ASDFGHJKL /heh/ /apacoba/ maafkan aku yg nge-fans ama Xanxus orgnya jdi OOC (OAO) mohon jng rajam *sembunyi dikolong meja* tpi saya bayangin TYL!Xanxus pke kacamata asdfghjkl nosebleed~~~ '.,')bbb /oi/

Terima kasih juga yg udh setia baca nih fic yg teramat gaje, kalian mencerahkan dunia~ (?)

Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya!

**SPECIAL THANKS :**

**==HIKAGE NATSUHIMIKO==**

**==CALISTA MIU==**

**==ALEXANDRA MARIELLA==**

**==KAZUE ICHIMARU==**

**==NUR-CHAN THE FUJOSHI==**

**==AOKI==**

**==SALMAASUKA==**

**==RUBAH PERAK==**

**AND YOU ALL!**


	5. Fran's

Manik yang tersembunyi dibalik poni pirangnya menjelajahi setiap sudut markas Varia yang termasuk sepi itu. Biasanya, anak itu pasti akan mengikutinya dari belakang, dan seenaknya menghina dirinya ini. Namun tidak. Sejak tadi, anak itu tidak mengikutinya.

Bel pikir kodok itu sedang bermain petak umpet dengannya, makanya Bel mencarinya _hampir_ keseluruh penjuru markas. Tapi kodok busuk itu tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Akhirnya, pikiran Bel tentang petak umpet itu pupus.

Bel melewati kamar orang yang cari sejak tadi dan bertemu dengan _Arcobaleno baby_ pemilik _pacifier_ indigo, Mammon.

"Shishishi, _ciao_, Mammon.." Sapa Bel—lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya. Mammon tidak menjawab sapaan itu. Sudah biasa baginya.

"Muu, kalau kau mencari Fran, dia ada didalam.." Sepertinya Mammon membaca arah pikiran Bel. Dan yang merasa terbaca menyengir lagi.

"Shishi, sedang apa kodok itu? Pangeran mencarinya sejak tadi, tahu tidak.." Sahut Bel dengan nada curhat nyelip.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Fran terkena demam." Ujar Mammon disusul helaan napas lelah.

"Apa? Demam?"

.

.

**LET'S SMILE! SMILE AND SMILE!**

**Genre : Romance/genre lainnya**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : 8059, 6918, G27, XS, Bel26/BelFran**

**Setting : AU**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , **_**a bit **_**OOC, berpotensi bkin gula darah naik, senyum2 sendiri, perubahan emosi, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Fran menyesali aksinya semalam, dengan mandi dan berendam hampir 2 jam lamanya ditengah malam. Dinginnya udara membuatnya bersin-bersin, dan alhasil disinilah dirinya. Terbaring diranjang dengan suhu 39 derajat celcius. Tapi tetap saja, hal yang terjadi sudah terjadi. Fran merutuk aksinya semalam dalam hati.

Sayup-sayup Fran dapat mendengar suara Mammon sedang bercakap-cakap. Dengan siapa itu? Dari tawanya…itu sepertinya Bel. Ah, Fran kembali merutuk makhluk satu ini. Kalau mereka sudah bertatap mata, jangan harap Fran bisa tidur dengan damai. Dan sudah dipastikan penyakitnya akan tambah parah.

Fran menghela napas lelah.

Sesaat ruangan sepi. Apa Mammon dan Bel sudah pergi? Baguslah, kini Fran bisa istirahat dengan baik. Tapi, nyatanya Kami-sama tidak membiarkan Fran tidur dengan tenang…

**BRAK**

Begitu pintu menyeblak lebar. Fran menangkap helaian pirang yang sangat ia benci.

_Atau sukai?_

"Shishishi, kodok sedang sakit rupanya.." Cengiran itu. Fran lelah melihatnya.

"Haah, Bel-senpai, kalau mau menghinaku, jangan hari ini…, " Helaan napas lagi, "Tidak ada yang mau merawatmu jika kau sakit nanti.." Ada sedikit nada sarkastik didalamnya.

"Shishishi, rakyat jelata dilarang menghina pangeran, " Tutur sang pangeran gadungan sembari melangkah mendekati Fran, "Ada angin apa sampai kau sakit? Kemarin masih biasa saja.." Tanyanya.

Fran agak terkejut masih ditutup wajah datarnya. Tumben-tumbennya Bel mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tidak biasanya pangeran begini terhadap kodok jelata.." Komentar Fran. Namun Bel tidak menjawabnya.

Ia tempelkan dahinya pada dahi Fran. Sukses membuat wajah Fran agak berekspresi. Pipinya yang sudah bersemu merah makin menunjukkan warnanya.

"Bel-senpai—"

"Aku akan minta pada para koki untuk memasakkanmu bubur. Kau diam dan tidur saja disana.." Ujar Bel sembari berjalan meninggalkan Fran.

Ada apa dengan Bel hari ini? Biasanya ia akan menertawakan Fran karena terkena demam, mengejeknya dan berakhir tidak bisa istirahat penuh. Namun kini Bel berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lebih tenang dan agaknya—terlalu peduli pada Fran.

'_Aku 'kan bukan anak kecil..'_ Batin Fran. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak. Membuka matanya terlalu lama membuat matanya panas dan lelah.

.

.

* * *

_Bodoh, sekalipun kau berpikir kalau aku ini aneh, namun tidak ada salahnya, bukan, khawatir sedikit..?_

* * *

Squalo agak terdiam ditempatnya selama beberapa detik tatkala melihat Bel berjalan membawa nampan.

"Voi, Bel, kau bawa apa itu?" Tanya Squalo pada si pirang, sambil mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit.

Ternyata semangkuk bubur hangat dan segelas air putih.

"Voi, kau mau memakannya..?" Tanya Squalo dengan alis naik sebelah. Aneh, tidak biasanya Bel mau memakan bubur.

"Shishishi, ini untuk kodok.." Hanya itu jawaban Bel. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya dan tak lama menghilang dari pandangan Bel.

Squalo masing memamerkan wajah heran, "…untuk Fran?"

.

.

* * *

"Bel-senpai, kau aneh.." Hanya itu yang bisa Fran katakan melihat Bel kembali dengan nampan berisi bubur hangat dan air putih.

"Berisik, orang sakit diam saja.." Tepis Bel seraya menempatkan nampan itu diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Fran.

Perlahan, Bel menyendokkan bubur itu, lalu diarahkan kemulut Fran. Namun mulut Fran tak kunjung terbuka.

"Kodok, kau tidak akan sembuh kalau tidak mau makan.." Ada sedikit nada kesal didalamnya. Fran masih menatap datar bubur itu. Merasakan kepulan asapnya diwajahnya.

"Tidak. Tenggorokanku sakit, rasanya hambar.." Jawab Fran diiringi batuk kecil. Bel berdecak kesal.

"Bodoh, makan saja.." Tukasnya.

"Tidak mau." Balas Fran dengan tetap muka _deadpan_.

"Makan."

"Tidak."

"Makan."

"Ti—" Saat mulut Fran terbuka sedikit, kesempatan bagi Bel untuk menyuapkan bubur itu kedalam mulutnya. Bel menyeringai senang.

"Nah, makan, kodok. Biar cepat sembuh, shishi.." Fran merengut kesal sembari menelan bubur itu.

Suap demi suap Fran lewati dengan perasaan aneh. Ya, aneh melihat orang didepannya menyuapinya dengan sabar. Ini bukan Bel, piker Fran. Bagaimana _senpai_-nya yang selalu bertukar hinaan dengannya ini tahu-tahu menjadi baik?

Fran, Tuhan dapat mengubah perasaan orang seperti apapun dengan satu bumbu.

Tak terasa mangkuk bubur itu telah habis. Misi pertama selesai. Misi kedua adalah membuat Fran mau meminum obatnya.

"Tidak mau." Lagi-lagi Fran menolak. Ditambah muka datarnya, membuat urat kesabaran Bel putus satu.

"Kodok, kau tidak mau sembuh?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau." Kalau dilihat, Fran seperti anak kecil yang ngambek. Lucu.

"Kodok—" Bel menghela napas panjang. Kemudian memasukkan obat itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Kodhok!" Panggil Bel.

"Apa la—" Mulut Fran seketika bungkam karena tautannya dengan mulut Bel. Membuat manik Fran agak membulat dibuatnya.

Lidah Bel memaksakan lidah Fran untuk menelan obat itu. Dengan sedikit rasa pahit yang tertinggal, obat itu akhirnya masuk kedalam rongga tenggorokan, sekaligus mengakhiri tautan panas itu.

"Haah, ini, minum airnya.." Bel menyerahkan gelas berisi air itu, lalu diterima Fran. Diminumnya sampai habis.

"Nah, kodok, sekarang kau tidur, kalau tidak kuhukum kau.." Ujar Bel dengan cengiran khasnya, seraya meninggalkan kamar Fran.

Meninggalkan Fran dengan wajah yang datar dan pipi yang dihiasi semburat merah yang jelas sekali terlihat.

.

.

_Bel-senpai aneh…_

.

.

* * *

"Uhuk uhuk!" Bel agak terbatuk ditengah sarapan pagi esoknya. Lussuria yang melihat itu agaknya prihatin.

"_Mou_, kau kenapa, Bel..?" Tanya Lussuria.

"Ah, tidak..mungkin, karena angin musim gugur.." Dalih Bel sambil meminum gelas berisi air.

Dari pojok meja, Fran hanya menatap datar _senpai_-nya yang—sepertinya—ikut tertular demamnya.

"Makanya jangan seenaknya mencium orang sakit.." Gumam Fran pelan, ditambah semburat merah tipis disekitar pipinya dan selengkung senyum tipis.

.

Agaknya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu lucu, bukan?

**==FIN! BUT—WANNA SEE ANOTHER SMILES?==**

* * *

*ngelap keringat* akhirnya fic ini selesai juga! dan itu pas adegan kiss-nya Ameru ga nahan! baru pertama kali bkin yg kea bgtuan tolong fail bgt... _( :'DD dan itu juga Bel-nya OOC parah, tolong... :'DD

Tapi, berhubung ad bnyk /emng bnyk/ yg request pair, hem..terpaksa ane buat bbrp fic tambahan!

Peraturan:

**1. begini, Ameru hanya memberi batasan 5 request fic. 5 reviewer pertama yg bruntung ;)**

**2. satu reviewer hanya boleh request 1 pair. Klo pairnya udh disebutkan, tdk blh nyebut lgi :D**

**3. request fic dimulai setelah review terakhir (terakhir dri Tsuki Kagami-san) , dan stelah Ameru hitung 5, akan Ameru tutup requestnya :3**

**4. isi dri request :**

**a. nama pair**

**b. setting waktu, tmpt, suasana, dll**

**c. genre**

**5. ingat, walau pair favorit reader-sama smua tdk msk request, jng marah :D ini hanya tambahan chapter saja :3 oke :3**

Okey! Smoga reader-sama smua puas dng crita ini! Ameru juga sedang mengusahakan fic **Toko 27** cepet apdet :D

Utk semua yg bsk puasa, semangat jalankan puasa, karena puasa adlh amal ibadah :D walau Ameru bukan muslim, Ameru akan menjalankan puasa dng tdk mempublish fic sho-ai/yaoi :D

Okey! Sampai ketemu di chapter brikutnya!

**SPECIAL THANKS :**

**==HIKAGE NATSUHIMIKO==**

**==CALISTA MIU==**

**==ALEXANDRA MARIELLA==**

**==KAZUE ICHIMARU==**

**==NUR-CHAN THE FUJOSHI==**

**==AOKI==**

**==SALMAASUKA==**

**==YURAHIRA==**

**==TSUKI KAGAMI==**

**AND YOU ALL!**


	6. Extras -Shouichi's-

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menatap langit yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga. Memperhatikan barisan gagak hitam yang terbang dan berkoak nyaring. Seakan mentertawakan keadaannya sekarang. Manik _emerald_-nya menatap sendu pemandangan itu. Sudah berapa hari ia dikurung disini? Seminggu? Sepuluh hari? Ia tidak ingat. Seakan merutuki dirinya disini. Penjara berbau obat ini membuatnya jengah.

'_Lama sekali…' _Batinnya.

.

.

**LET'S SMILE! SMILE AND SMILE! EXTRA CHAPTERS!**

**Genre : Romance/genre lainnya**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : 10051, U02/UgetsuG, TYL!RL, DaeAla, dan masih ditunggu 1 pair lgi**

**Setting : AU, TYL!/Current!Verse**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , alur & bahasa berantakan, **_**a bit **_**OOC, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Shouichi tidak ingat kapan peristiwa itu terjadi. Yang jelas, saat malam itu, Millefiore secara tiba-tia diserang sekelompok _yakuza_ dari famiglia tidak dikenal, dan menyebabkan kerusakan. Shouichi pun mengalami luka yang cukup berat dan patah tulang dibagian kaki kanannya. Dan akhirnya ia berakhir disini, diruang salah satu Rumah Sakit di Roma, Italia. Rasa bosan dan ngilu menjejal dirinya.

Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke markas dan membantu yang lain membenahi markas. Sayang, patah pada kakinya mengharuskan Shouichi untuk tetap bertahan di Rumah Sakit selama dua minggu. Bosan rasanya. Pasti sekarang Spanner tengah membantu mengangkat puing-puing dengan bantuan para Mosca, menyenangkan sekali.

Sekali lagi, Shouichi menghela napas. Ia ingin kembali bekerja, namun ia juga tidak mau ambil risiko. Shouichi memang polos, namun ia tidak bodoh. Akhirnya ia rela tidur di Rumah Sakit hingga kakinya bisa digunakan lagi. Yah, berkorban.

Gendang telinga Shouichi menangkap suara pintu diketuk, "Masuk." Dan muncullah seorang perawat masuk dalam penglihatannya.

"Irie-san, ada yang datang menjenguk." Ucap sang perawat dengan memamerkan senyum lima jarinya. Shouichi mengangguk dan dari belakang muncul seorang pria yang—sangat—Shouichi kenal.

Shouichi terkesiap.

"Saya permisi dulu.." Lalu perawat itu menutup pintu ruang inap Shouichi. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyumannya yang biasa.

"Yo, Sho-chan. Bagaimana?" Tanya pria itu lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah kasur Shouichi.

"Aku baik, Byakuran-san. Bagaimana Millefiore?" Byakuran Gesso hanya tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan Shouichi.

"_Mou_, Sho-chan, disaat seperti ini kau masih mengkhawatirkan markas?" Tanya Byakuran disela tawanya, membuat Shouichi kalap, "Tenang, markas sudah kembali beroperasi.." Lanjut pria itu, dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Sial, kalau Byakuran sudah masuk _kind mode_, ia sangat menawan.

"Ma—maaf, Byakuran-san, sepertinya aku menyita waktumu.." Ujar Shouichi dengan terbata. Byakuran kembali tertawa melihat gelagat lucu Shouichi.

"_Maa_, Sho-chan, lihat.., aku bawakan beberapa _bento _dan juga buku, " Byakuran lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kotak _bento_ dan dua buah buku yang cukup tebal, "_Bento _ini ibu Tsunayoshi-kun yang membuatnya. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.." Ujarnya.

Mata Shouichi berbinar cerah. Cukup jenuh juga makan makanan rumah sakit, "_Arigatou_, Byakuran-san! Dan, buku itu..?"

Manik _violent_ Byakuran menatap dua buku tebal itu, "Oh, ini buku yang kauminta beberapa hari lalu.., sudah ada di toko buku. Jadi, dalam perjalanan aku sekalian membelinya.." Tutur Byakuran.

"Byakuran-san, Anda repot-repot membelikannya.." Ada nada bersalah didalamnya. Byakuran menggeleng.

"Aku membelikannya agar kau tidak bosan di rumah sakit, aku tahu rasanya menetap di rumah sakit.." Tuturnya lagi ditambah tawa kecilnya. Shouichi tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

Sore itu, walau telah berlalu dan berganti gelap, suasana diruang itu tetap terang. Ditemani _bento_ dan juga buku yang dinanti, dan juga Byakuran disisinya,

Membuat Shouichi tersenyum bahagia.

**WAIT FOR THE OTHER'S SMILE!**

* * *

Pendek sangat nih crita… _( :'3 tpi karena emng pada dasarnya drabble collections, jdinya emng pendek pke banget neh crita.. _( :'D

Terimakasih kpd requester pertama saya, **Hikage Natsuhimiko** yg udh request fic ini, sorry bgt settingnya bukan yg TYB _( :'DD tpi smoga terhibur heheheh

Ayo, dong, reader-sama, poling utk extra chapter masih dibuka…, request pair apa aj boleh, yg charanya sudah dipake dichapter sebelumnya juga gpp :D masih tersisa 1 pair lgi, ayo! /promosi/

Sekian dlu utk chapter ini! Sampai jumpa dichapter brikutnya! XDD


	7. Extras -G's-

G paling jengkel melihat senyum itu. G tahu itu bukan senyum palsu, tapi senyum itu membuat G muak. Dimanapun, kapanpun, dalam situasi apapun, senyum itu selalu dipamerkan. Seakan-akan, bibir itu akan robek.

Apa-apaan senyum itu? Apa harus semuanya ditutupi dengan senyum? Orang ini sudah seperti orang gila!

G, _Guardian of Storm_ Vongola Famiglia generasi pertama. Memperhatikan senyum Asari Ugetsu adalah _hobby_-nya.

.

.

**LET'S SMILE! SMILE AND SMILE! EXTRA CHAPTERS!**

**Genre : Romance/genre lainnya**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : 10051, U02/UgetsuxG, TYL!RL, DaeAla, RebornxFon**

**Setting : AU, TYL!/Current!Verse**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC nyelip, alur & bahasa berantakan, **_**fluffiness**_**, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Empat kali.

Ini sudah sore hari, dan G menghitungnya. Kawannya—bisa dibilang begitu—yaitu _Guardian of Rain_, sudah tersenyum sebanyak empat kali hari ini. Itu yang ia lihat, kalau yang ia tidak lihat? Sudah puluhan mungkin. Dan G capek melihatnya.

Ia hela napasnya. Ia tahu Asari Ugetsu itu adalah orang Asia—satu-satunya—diantara keluarga primo. Sudah menjadi kekhasannya dengan sikapnya yang ramah sebagai cerminan orang Asia. Tapi semakin ditelaah, senyum itu malah mirip senyum idiot. Dan G paling tidak suka melihatnya.

'_Kapan flute-freak itu berhenti tersenyum..?' _Batin G gusar.

Bukannya ia peduli soal Asari, tapi tetap saja masalah ia tersenyum membuat G jengah juga. Bosan. G bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan tersenyum dengan mudah tanpa asalan yang jelas, ia mirip dengan Alaude dalam beberapa situasi. G sih senang-senang saja punya wajah yang dingin ekspresi, karena ia tidak perlu buang-buang tenaga gara-gara ekspresi.

Tapi, semakin G telusuri lagi jejak hati kecilnya, maka hati kecilnya akan mengatakan bahwa G menyukai senyum Asari. Apa? Menyuka? G pasti sudah tidak waras. Memang katanya melihat orang tersenyum itu bisa membuat tenang, tapi kalau soal Asari, itu masalah lain.

_G tidak bisa jujur pada perasaannya sendiri, _

_masuk dalam kandang tsundere…_

_Membiarkan dirinya berbohong pada hati kecilnya itu.._

_Tapi hati kecil G tahu,_

_Semakin ditilik, kau akan lihat_

_Kalau G tersenyum dalam hati melihat senyuman sang hujan…_

.

.

* * *

Hari ini markas sangat sepi. Hampir semua anggota jajaran _primo_ tengah menjalankan misi, kecuali G. G yang kebetulan bebas misi hanya duduk termenung sambil membaca buku diruangan Giotto.

Ruang Giotto, mengapa bukan ruangannya? _Simple_, G suka ruangan Giotto yang sejuk dan menampilkan pemandangan danau didepannya.

Ia tutup bukunya pelan. Ya, G sudah membaca buku itu. Buku itu cukup tipis, G tahu, maka dari itu ia menyelesaikan dengan cepat.

Bosan, G mulai meneliti meja kerja Giotto. Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya ada figura foto para jajaran anggota _primo_, beberapa tumpuk buku tua nan tebal, tidak ada yang spesial.

Eh hey, manik _magenta _G menangkap sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal bersampul merah cerah. Cukup nyentrik diantara tumpukan buku tua Giotto. G pun mengambil buku tua dan menelitinya.

"Novel percintaan..?" G geleng-geleng kepala. Ia tidak mengerti, terkadang Giotto adalah sosok yang sangat membuatnya bangga, kadang Giotto tidak lebih dari seorang labil layaknya remaja.

Menghela napas, G memutuskan untuk meneliti isinya. Ya, daripada bosan.

Ia balik halaman demi halaman. Menarik juga ceritanya. Ternyata tidak hanya roman yang ditampilkan, tapi juga adegan pertarungan yang melatar-belakangi cerita roman itu.

"_Kau…bodoh…kenapa kau selalu…tersenyum seperti itu?" _Satu kalimat pendek dari sang tokoh utama pria menarik perhatian G. Seperti yang pernah G pikirkan pada seseorang. Ia baca lagi cerita itu.

_Sambil tertawa riang, Edelon menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, "Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya menyesali kesalahan kita pada madam Isabell, lebih baik tersenyum.."_ Ah, sangat mirip dengan orang itu. G memikirkan tokoh Edelon ini seperti watak Asari yang tak kenal tempat, selalu tersenyum.

_Menghela napas, "Disaat seperti ini bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum?!" _G kembali menatap jalan cerita tokoh utama pria itu yang tengah berdebat dengan temannya itu.

"_Sudahlah, kau itu—" Kata-kata Edelon terpotong, "Kau tidak akan mengerti rasanya!" _G tertegun. Baru saja tokoh yang ia 'pikir' seperti Asari itu dibentak oleh sang tokoh utama.

Tiba-tiba _memory_ berputar dikepala G,

"_Kau, flute-freak, bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum?!"_

"_Kenapa, G-dono? Apa kau terganggu?" Tanyanya polos._

"_Tentu saja, kau membuatku muak!"_

"_Ahahahha, maa—"_

"_Berhentilah tersenyum! Kau tidak tahu rasanya diriku melihat senyummu itu!"_

G terdiam. Ia sama seperti tokoh utama itu, dan entah mengapa, rasa bersalah menjalari dada G. Ia tahu ia salah pada Asari, karena telah membentak orang itu dengan keras.

_Edelon lantas tertawa._ Manik G menangkap satu deret kalimat itu. Ia—

"_Aku tahu, rasanya sakit, tapi sebagai temanmu, akan kuusahakan yang terbaik, Richard, itulah alasan mengapa aku selalu tersenyum, agar kau merasa lebih baik.." Ujar Edelon santai_ G termenung. Apakah, inilah yang selalu dipegang Asari hingga ia selalu tersenyum?

Tanpa sadar G tersenyum simpul mengetahuinya. Yah, _flute-freak_ itu terlalu memaksakan dirinya.

G terus tersenyum hingga tanpa sadar seseorang yang sendari tadi ia pikirkan masuk keruangan Giotto. Asari tertegun melihat ekspresi G yang jarang—sekali—ia lihat itu.

"…..G-dono?" Asari memanggil G.

"AP—HEY! SEJAK KAPAN KAU—" G yang melihat kehadiran Asari tiba-tiba sungguh mengangetkannya, "SETIDAKNYA KETUK PINTUNYA DULU!"

"Saya pikir tidak ada siapa-siapa disini, jadi saya langsung masuk saja, tidak disangka G-dono bisa tersenyum manis seperti itu.." Tutur Asari, lengkap dengan senyuman hangatnya. Membuat wajah G panas dan semburat merah menjalari pipi G.

"K—KAU! MENYINGKIR! AKU MAU KE RUANGANKU!" Dengan terbata G berjalan melewati Asari dan membanting pintu ruangan Giotto dengan keras. Asari tidak bergeming. Ia masih mencerna pemandangan apa yang ia lihat beberapa menit lalu.

Asari kembali tersenyum, rasanya lucu, "G-dono sangat manis.." Ujarnya.

.

Sementara G mencak-mencak kesal sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong Vongola _mansion_.

"ASARI UGETSU! KAU, KUJAMIN AKAN KUROBEK MULUTMU ITU!" Teriak G dengan kesal. Ia hampir saja menabrak seorang _maid_ yang kebetulan lewat.

**WAIT FOR THE OTHER'S SMILE!**

* * *

Gyhaahhahaa sumpah lucu bgt nih fic, ampel pegel tangan _( :'DD

Trimakasih pada **Kazue Ichimaru**yg udh request, nah, tinggal lanjutin request lainnya ;) trimakasih yg udh request *cium kaki*

Sampai jumpa di chapter extra 003!


	8. Extras -Lambo

Haii~~! /anda siapa/

ganyangka udh hiatus udh hampir sebulan QwQ kehidupan kelas 9 emng pnh dilemma, sabar aj, deeh =w="

mari sejenak evaluasi~

Extra chapter 001? Puas semuanya?

Extra chapter 002? Gimana gimana?

Nah, skrng waktunya extra chapter 003, TYL!RL turn~~! Setelah ini, ad DaeAla dan ReFon turn~ ditunggu, yaa XDD /heh/

.

.

**LET'S SMILE! SMILE AND SMILE! EXTRA CHAPTERS!**

**Genre : Romance/genre laennya**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : 10051, U02/Ugetsu****G, TYL!RL, DaeAla, Reborn****Fon**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC nyelip, berpotensi bkin **_**mood swing**_**, alur & bahasa berantakan, **_**fluffness**_**, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

"_Kau mabuk."_

"_Bodoh, kau juga.."_

"_Aku hanya minum 3 gelas, sapi bodoh, beda denganmu yang sudah minum 3 botol.."_

"_Ja—jangan memanggilku bodoh, hik!"_

"_Haah, ayo, kugendong kau pulang!"_

"_Bo—bodoh! Jangan gendong bridal style juga…!"_

.

* * *

Kepingan hijau jernih itu kembali terbuka. Menatap sayu dan nanar langit malam Italia yang kosong.

Kosong. Tanpa adanya sang purnama malam yang bersinar indah. Tanpa adanya tabura bintang yang laksana kismis diatas roti. Kosong, hanya ada kegelapan dan kemuraman disana.

Sama dengan hatinya saat ini.

Ia menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengusir gejolak dalam dadanya. Namun gagal. Setelah gejolak itu reda, kini rasa sakit dan sesak yang ia rasakan. Sampai kapan rasanya ia akan seperti ini?

Kelopak itu kembali tertutup. Mencoba menggali kepingan demi kepingan _memory_ yang tertimbun didasar otaknya. Kembali bergulir, laksana film lama yang ia tonton beberapa minggu lalu bersama Tsuna.

Ia ingat.

Saat sang _hitman _menyatakan cintanya pada sang 'sapi bodoh' dibalkon ini. Rasanya pipinya akan mendidih dan kepalanya akan meledak. Mengingat itu Lambo terkekeh, geli sekaligus malu membayangkan ekspresinya dulu.

Namun kekehannya kembali menjadi wajah datarnya. Ia kembali menutup matanya, membuka kembali satu per satu pintu _memory_ yang ia kunci.

Ia kembali mengingat.

Saat-saatnya bersama Reborn. Tertawa bersama, saling melempar ejekan dan candaan, bahkan memagut kasih bersama. Alangkah senangnya Lambo bila mengingatnya. Walau dari luar Reborn nampak keras padanya, namun bila saatnya mereka berdua dan bebas dari pekerjaan, Reborn adalah sosok yang paling romantis yang pernah Lambo kenal.

Alangkah senangnya bila itu terus berlanjut.

Seandainya.

Kedua bibir Lambo yang terkatup mulai bergemetar. Membuka pintu _memory_ itu, pintu yang hitam, dan beraura suram. Pintu yang sudah Lambo kunci bahkan sudah ia rantai dengan kuat, ia buka. Membuka kembali tabir yang sudah ia hancurkan.

Kejadian dua bulan yang lalu, ketika ia dan Reborn berada dikedai sake untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka, tiba-tiba kedai itu meledak. Ada bom yang tertanam dibawah kedai itu. Saat itu, Lambo sempat menyelamatkan diri.

Namun tidak dengan Reborn.

Ia meledak, hancur begitu saja bersama dengan kedai itu. Terbakar bersama kobaran api yang sedikit demi sedikit melahap bangunan itu. Saat itu Lambo menyadari, bahwa Rebornlah yang menyelamatkannya. Ia didorong keluar kedai oleh tangan kekar itu, namun pemilik tangan itu tak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Kembali, manik itu terbuka. Lambo meraba pipinya, merasakan cairan hangat dan juga dingin telah membasahi pipinya dan matanya. Ia menangis.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa menyelamatkannya? Apakah Lambo memang selemah…?

"_Bukan kau yang salah, Lambo, saat itu Reborn memang menyelamatkanmu dan kau tidak perlu menyesalinya…"_

Lambo ingat perkataan Tsuna sehari setelah pemakaman Reborn. Lambo tahu, tapi ia tidak ikhlas menerima kalimat itu begitu saja.

_Dasar bodoh._

Tangannya mengepal. Ia memang bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan orang yang ia cintai hangus begitu saja dilahap api? Apa bisa ia menjadi kuat sekali saja dan menyelematkan Reborn waktu itu? Bisakah waktu diputar ke hari itu agar Lambo bisa melihat wajah itu?

_Kau terlalu naif._

Lambo memang naif. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaan. Ia terlalu larut dengan kebahagiaan hingga _lost guard_, dan semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat.

_Bodoh, kalau kau rindu, kau bisa melihatnya._

Lambo mendadak membuka kembali matanya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, nafasnya agak tercekat. Ia ingat kembali satu hal yang Reborn katakan.

Ia rogoh saku celananya, dan dikeluarkanlah sebuah jam tua. Jam yang memiliki sisi penutup diatasnya.

Tiba-tiba rasa ragu menjalari tubuh Lambo. Ini adalah hadiah yang Reborn berikan padanya sesaat sebelum bencana itu terjadi. Membukanya, akan menjadi kutukan bagi Lambo. Lidahnya kelu, badannya kaku. Apakah ia siap membuka hadiah yang menghantarkan Reborn menuju maut?

_Dasar bodoh._

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang dalam kepala Lambo. Ya, memang bodoh. Hanya karena benda ini, Lambo ketakutan. Untuk apa selama ini Reborn memberikan 'latihan neraka' padanya?

**CLIK**

Tombol pengunci itu ditekan, menandakan jam itu tidak lagi terkunci. Perlahan, Lambo buka jam itu. Jam itu masih bagus, ia masih berdetak dengan normal. Waktu yang ia tunjukkan juga tepat.

Kini manik jamrut jernihnya melirik kearah kiri, kearah sisi penutup jam tersebut. Kini nafasnya tercekat.

Disisi penutup itu, sebuah foto terselip. Ah, Lambo ingat. Foto ini adalah waktu mereka hanya berdua diruang kerja Lambo. Waktu itu Lambo tertidur setelah mengerjakan tiga tumpuk _paperwork_ pemberian Tsuna. Secara sengaja Reborn memotret wajah tidur Lambo. Lalu Reborn melakukan pose selfie. Bagi Reborn itu lucu. Tapi bagi Lambo, itu memalukan.

Lambo terkekeh bila mengingat itu.

Alangkah bahagianya,

Jika itu terus berlanjut…

"…Apa….?" Gumam Lambo ketika merasa cairan bening membasahi matanya. Ia tertawa, namun semakin lama semakin pedih. Kenapa…?

"Uuh…, " Lambo terisak dalam diam, "Kenapa…kenapa, Reborn…?" Racaunya.

_Aku mencintaimu, sapi bodoh, dan itu kenyataan._

Apa? Apa itu? Suara apa yang tengah mendiami kepala Lambo itu?

"Re—"

_Kau ingat perkataanku seminggu setelah kita berpacaran?_

Lambo kembali teringat,

Waktu itu, hanyalah percakapan singkat.

.

.

* * *

"_Hey, Reborn, kau percaya kehidupan setelah kematian..?"_

"_Tidak. Itu mitos. Kita ini hanya diberi kesempatan hidup sekali.."_

"_Hidoi na, aku 'kan hanya bercanda…"_

"_Sekalipun aku mati sebelum kau, "_

"_Eh? Itu—"_

"_Aku akan selalu bersemayam, didalam pintu memory-mu.."_

* * *

.

.

_Karena itu aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu…_

.

.

Akhirnya Lambo mengerti.

Dirinya tahu ia sangat kehilangan orang itu. Sudah seperti kehilangan setengah bagian jantung. Sakit. Dan pedih. Rasanya ingin mengakhiri hidup itu sekarang juga.

Tapi Lambo akan ingat.

Bahwa sebuah pintu di _memory_-nya akan terbuka baginya. Bila dibuka, dibalik pintu itu ada sebuah tempat tidur megah untuk dirinya beristirahat. Dan tak lupa, kumpulan kenangan indah yang ia dan orang itu ciptakan.

Lambo akan selalu membiarkan orang itu tinggal dalam _memory_-nya.

Sama seperti foto selipan didalam jam tua itu.

_Wajah sapi bodoh saat tidur,_

_Makanya jangan suka nunda tugas!_

_From Reborn, 23 July 20xx_

.

.

.

_Keep smile, baby, ti amo_

**WAIT FOR THE OTHER'S SMILE!**

* * *

Plotless! Apa ini sumpah stelah hiatus malah jdinya aneh gini toloong _( :'DDD

Jng salahkan Ameru klo misanya rada OOC, apalgi Reborn, romantis bener /apa nak/

Okay, semoga kalian suka chapter kali ini, wait for ther others, kay?

Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya!


	9. Extras -Daemon's-

Belakangan ini Daemon agak bingung.

Sang kekasih, Alaude, entah ada badai apa, tapi sudah hampir seminggu ini sang surai platina tidak tidur bersama Daemon. Bukan tidur dalam konotasi negatif. Maksudnya, hanya tidur, berbagi kehangatan, bukannya melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' . Oh ayolah, sebejad apapun wajah si semangka, ia adalah seme _gentle_ yang memperlakukan kekasihnya dengan lembut dan baik.

Tapi kembali, tidak adanya Alaude yang memberi kehangatan pada kasur jelas membuat Daemon bertanya-tanya. Pikirannya melayang. Mungkin saja Alaude banyak pekerjaan, makanya jarang pulang, atau mungkin Alaude lebih memilih tidur sendiri selama seminggu ini. Atau, atau jangan-jangan—

Daemon segera mengusir pikiran itu darinya. Tidak mungkin Alaude selingkuh, apalagi dengan kuda jingkrak _famiglia_ tetangga. Ia sudah punya Giotto, kok. Untuk apa mengejar Alaude? Apa kuda itu mau poligami? Kalau iya, sudah Giotto hanguskan hewan itu.

Tapi tetap, kebingungan melanda Daemon.

.

.

**LET'S SMILE! SMILE AND SMILE! EXTRA CHAPTERS**

**Genre : Romance/ genre lainnya**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : 10051, U02/Ugetsu****G, TYL!RL, DaeAla, Reborn****Fon**

**Setting : semi-AU**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , **_**fluffless**_**, OOC nyelip, bahasa dan alur berantakan, garing **_**crispy**_**, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Arco Deverde Reborn**

_To : Alaude_

_Subject : Cepat Pulang_

_Alaude, kau sudah selesai? Kalau sudah, cepat pulang, dong~ aku kangen ( ∏∆∏ )_

.

Daemon menatap layar ponselnya nanar. Ia sudah mengirimkan pesan itu pada Alaude 30 menit lalu, namun sampai saat ini pesan itu belum dibalas oleh Alaude. Daemon mulai was-was, jangan-jangan sesuatu telah terjadi pada Alaude. Sayang sekali ia tidak punya _hyper intuition _seperti yang dimiliki Giotto, kalau iya, pasti saat ini dirinya sudah tidak tenang.

Menghela napas lelah, Daemon simpan _smartphone_-nya dalam saku mantelnya. Hari ini dingin sekali. Memang, Desember sudah datang sejak seminggu yang lalu dan suhu semakin menurun. Semoga saja Alaude tidak kedinginan diluar sana.

Sesampainya di Vongola Mansion, Daemon segera memakirkan mobilnya dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Dibuka, kosong. Sebenarnya Daemon tidak terkejut. Ia yakin Alaude ada dikamarnya, makanya ia tidak terlalu kaget kalau kamarnya gelap dikarenakan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Perlahan, Daemon memasuki kamarnya. Menyalakan lampunya, lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur. Daemon sudah tidak tahan, rasa kantuk sudah hampir menguasainya. Saat akan berbaring dikasurnya, mendadak pintunya menyeblak dengan kasar.

Daemon membulatkan matanya. Ooh, siapa itu yang berdiri diambang pintu?

"Alaude, " Daemon tersenyum melihat sosok yang ia kasihi itu. Bukan seringai kejam, bukan seringai mesum, hanya senyum tulus yang juga hangat. Alaude hanya memasang tampang stoiknya dan kembali menutup pintu itu.

Tanpa bicara, Alaude segera mengganti _trench coat_-nya dengan piyama tidurnya, yang sengaja ia tinggal di lemari Daemon. Daemon agak terdiam melihat gelagat kekasihnya itu.

"Ala—"

"Enak saja kau mau tidur duluan tanpa menungguku." Satu kalimat bernada datar itu terucap dari bibir tipis Alaude, membuat Daemon terdiam lagi.

"Kau tidak tidur disini selama seminggu, ada apa?" Daemon bertanya sambil merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur, mengambil posisi duduk dengan punggung menyender pada kepala tempat tidur. Ia ingat ada buku yang belum selesai ia baca.

Alaude juga ikut merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Daemon, mencari kehangatan disana, "Aku pergi ke markas CEDEF dan ada beberapa hal disana yang perlu diperbaiki. Salahkah aku pergi kesana?" Tanyanya, perlahan rasa kantuk mulai mendatanginya.

Daemon tertawa, bukan tawanya yang biasa, "Aku kira apa, kau membuatku khawatir, " Lalu pria itu mengusap helaian platina sang kekasih lembut, menyalurkan kehangatan dan kerinduan pada pemuda yang kini bersandar padanya, "Tidurlah, Alaude. Kau nampak begitu lelah."

Dan tanpa banyak bicara Alaude segera memejamkan matanya, membiarkan alam mimpi menguasainya. Sementara Daemon masih terbangun, menyusuri rambut platina itu dengan lembut. Ia menyadari betapa ia merindukan orang ini.

"Haah, dasar aku.." Ujar Daemon pada dirinya sendiri. Seulas senyum ia kulum. Ah, melihat kini Alaude telah kembali kepadanya dengan selamat merupakan kebahagiaan tiada dua bagi Daemon.

Tak lama, Daemon pun segera menyusul Alaude ke alam mimpi.

**WAIT FOR THE OTHER'S SMILE!**

* * *

Aduh, DaeAla itu, sweetnya dapet, jengkelinnya dapet, pokoknya pair unyu, dah :33 =w=)a

baiklah, tdi Ameru baru buka kotak review,

makasih buat **Aoki **dan **Salmaasuka** yg udh review, iyaah, aku kelas 9, ga, kok Salmaa-san, aku baru masuk kelas 9, bukan 10, heheh =w=)a dan utk fic **Toko 27**, plis, Ameru bru bisa buat skrng! soalnya baru bisa nyentuh Ms Word pas sepupu dah pada pulang /author bejad/ silahkan terus mengikuti~!

Berarti, utang Ameru tinggal 1, ya? Okey,

Tunggulah chapter terakhir!

(cirtanya Ameru mo apdet 2 chapter sekaligus!)


	10. Extras -Reborn's-

Suatu pagi yang indah dikediaman Reborn.

Saat yang bagus. Matahari keluar dari tempatnya, menyinari Bumi yang dingin dengan sinarnya yang hangat dan menyilaukan. Membangunkan semua makhluk hidup yang tengah terjerat pesona bunga tidur. Perlahan, burung-burung bangun dan menyanyikan hymne mereka. Membuat suasana pagi semakin sempurna.

Namun masih saja ada orang yang tertidur dengan lelap walau cahaya matahari telah membakar mata. Orang itu masih saja mendengkur pelan dalam tidur. Ya, tidak. Tidak sebelum alarmnya berbunyi.

Mematikan alarm dengan agak kasar, sosok itu akhirnya terbebas dari alam mimpinya. Penampilannya yang _topless_ memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya yang gagah dan seksi. Dadanya yang bidang dan tubuhnya yang _six-pack_.

Menguap sebentar, sosok itu beranjak dari kasur.

.

.

**LET'S SMILE! SMILE AND SMILE! EXTRA CHAPTERS**

**Genre : Romance/ genre lainnya**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : 10051, U02/Ugetsu****G, TYL!RL, DaeAla, Reborn****Fon**

**Setting : semi-AU**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , bahasa dan alur berantakan, **_**fluffless**_**, OOC nyelip, roman kurang picisan, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Arco Deverde Reborn**

Mengacak rambutnya kasar dan menguap lagi, Reborn turun dari tangga menuju lantai dasarnya. Sebagai _hitman_ nomor satu didunia, ia memang mempunyai pengaruh yang besar dalam membantu _famiglia_ aliansi Vongola. Hal itu yang membuatnya susah mendapat jatah tidur dan mengalami insomnia. Ah, susah juga.

Melangkahkan kaki, Reborn sepertinya sudah tahu akan kemana kakinya membawanya. Masuk ke dapur, ia melihat sosok pria kepang satu berbalut _ceongsam_ merah dan celemek berwarna pastel tengah memasak. Memasang seringai maut, Reborn melangkah dan segera mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggang pria itu, menghembuskan napas hangatnya ditelinga sang pria seraya menjilatinya dengan sensual.

"Ah, _buon giorno_, Fon.." Ujar Reborn dengan nada seksinya. Sedikit berjengit, Fon menoleh dan mendapati Reborn tengah menjilati daun telinga kirinya.

"Ngh, _buon giorno_, Reborn, ja—jangan lakukan hal itu sepagi ini, okay..?" Sedikit mendesah, Fon menggeliat ingin bebas. Reborn yang pasrah hanya tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi, sarapan hari ini apa..?" Tanya Reborn, masih dengan nakalnya meletakkan dagunya pada bahu kiri Fon, "Spaghetti.., tapi kalau mau makan dulu, mandi dulu, tampangmu lusuh sekali.." Ujar Fon melihat raut wajah Reborn yang masih menyiratkan kalau ia lelah.

Mendengar itu Reborn segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, Fon hanya terkekeh lalu kembali menyiapkan meja makan. Selesai menata meja makan, ia pun duduk menunggu kedatangan Reborn sambil membaca buku resep.

* * *

Butuh waktu 5 menit dan Reborn muncul dengan pakaian kasualnya. Ya, hanya kemeja putih polos dan _jeans_ berwarna hitam. Toh, Reborn ingin menghabiskan waktunya dirumah.

"Wah, keliahatannya enak.." Reborn mendorong kursi dan segera duduk diatasnya. Melihat makanan enak tersaji didepannya langsung menerbitkan selera makannya. Disendoknya spaghetti itu dan melahapnya, "Uhm, rupanya sesuai dugaanku.." Pujinya ditambah seringai mautnya.

Fon tertawa mendengarnya, agaknya terlihat rona merah disekitar pipinya, "Kau pandai memuji, tuan, " Ia lalu ikut menyantap makanannya. Suasana yang hangat. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan melepas tawa.

Selesai makan, Fon membereskan piring-piring bekas makan dan mencucinya. Reborn sendiri, hanya duduk sambil menopang dagu, melihat gelagat sang kekasih dari jauh. Awalnya mereka hanya diam, namun semakin lama—

Akhirnya Reborn beranjak dari meja makan, perlahan mendekati Fon hingga tersisa jarak beberapa centimeter dan kembali mengalungkan lengannya dipinggang ramping Fon, meletakkan dagunya dibahu Fon.

"Kau mau sesuatu lagi, Reborn?" Tanya Fon yang kini membasuh sendok. Reborn menyirengai. Baginya, itu pertanyaan maut.

"Ehm, ya, " Reborn lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Fon, "Aku mau…kau, Fon~" Ujarnya dengan nada direndahkan. Sukses membuat rona merah berpendar diwajah Fon.

"Tapi, Reborn, ini masih pa—REBORN!" Belum selesai Fon bicara, ia sudah digendong _bridal style_ oleh sang _hitman_. Seringai maut itu kembali terpatri diwajah tampan Reborn.

"Nah, Fon, kita selesaikan ini." Ujarnya penuh kemenangan.

**_FIN_**

* * *

GYAA! APAAN INI?! RATENYA MEPET2 M! INI GARA2 EFFECT KEBANYAKAN BACA FIC RATED M MAKANYA JDI ADEGAN STENGAH GREPE2! PLIS, BUNUH ANE SEKARANG JUGAA, GYAA!

btw,** Let's Smile** akhirnya tamat! Terimakasih yg udh setia nungguin nih fic, utk penutup biar greget, Ameru post 2 chapter sekaligus! Hohoho! jadi, kan ;) ?

Yg masih nungguin **Toko 27** dan **I AM Your Sibling**, sabar sabar, Ameru akan secepatnya apdet!

Terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini~ CIAOSSU~!


End file.
